The Icing on the Cake
by romxjul
Summary: In which Peter is the only person who shows up to Roman's birthday party, but they manage to have fun anyway. Rated NC-17.


"So, uh, happy birthday, man," Peter said, rubbing the back of his neck. He looked up, gaging Roman's reaction.

Roman was sitting on the main stairs of his house, which was empty. Peter had no idea why Roman had actually decided to throw a party for himself, especially when this was the one week that his mother and sister happened to be out of town, visiting a special laboratory of Dr. Pryce's. But Roman being Roman, he had sent out invitations for a blowout birthday party at his mansion, leaving them in people's lockers at school.

Peter had thought it was kind of weird that no one in the halls had been talking about it, no girls giggling over the prospect of seeing where Roman Godfrey lived, no one talking about how sick it was to have a rager at the Godfrey mansion. But he also knew that Roman didn't really have any friends, and everyone in town was likely terrified of his mom – with good reason. So he forgot about it and pocketed the handwritten invite, wondering how long it had taken Roman to make all of them or if he had someone else make them for him.

So maybe he should have seen this coming, and not walked into such an awkward situation. But he was Roman's best friend, wasn't he, and it was only right that he show up to the kid's birthday party. Even if it was weirdly empty and the only things he could see in the room adjacent to the foyer were a pin-the-tail-on-the-donkey game and a big chocolate cake.

"Thanks," Roman said, looking up at Peter. He locked eyes and Peter's hand went still where it had been rubbing his neck awkwardly. "Did you get me anything?"

Peter dropped his eyes down, momentarily embarrassed, before laughing as he remembered that he had, in fact, brought a present, of sorts.

"Of course," he said, pretending not to notice the adorable way Roman's face lit up as he looked up at Peter. He dug into his pocket and then held out his hand. "Here you go, birthday boy."

Roman took the joint from Peter, his fingertips lightly brushing Peter's rough palm. Holding it in front of him, he squinted, then smiled, first at the joint and then at Peter, who tried not to blush.

"Thanks a lot, man," Roman said. "Got a light?"

By the time the joint had been lit and smoked, the attempt at a party had been forgotten and the boys were sitting on the stairs laughing.

"No, but like, birthdays are so weird?" Roman lilted, rubbing his eyes like a puppy, Peter thought. "Like, being born? Coming out of a vagina?"

"Dude, you are so baked," Peter laughed.

"Not as baked as you," Roman replied stupidly. He paused, cocking his head with a sudden thought. "I just thought of the best thing."

"What?"

"It's the funniest thing you've ever heard," Roman said, clapping Peter on the shoulder and then turning him so they were looking seriously into each other's eyes. "Brace yourself."

"I'm ready," Peter replied just as seriously.

"You and I are both really baked… but do you know who here is the most baked?" Roman put his hand on Peter's other shoulder and looked deep into his eyes. "The fucking birthday cake."

The boys dissolved into a pile of laughter, their hands all over each other.

"We need to eat that fucking cake," Peter said.

"Abso-fucking-lutely," Roman replied. "Happy birthday to me."

They somehow managed to pull themselves to their feet and walked slowly over to the birthday cake, which was on a table in the empty living room.

"It looks so good," Peter breathed.

"Who gets the first bite?" Roman asked in a voice a little too dark for the occasion.

"You do – it's your birthday," Peter answered.

"You're the guest," Roman returned.

"It's your birthday!" Peter insisted. When Roman looked like he was about to retort to that, too, Peter shoved his hand into the cake, grabbing it in his fist, and smashed it into Roman's mouth. He couldn't tell if Roman was laughing or choking on the cake or both but soon Peter had a handful of cake being shoved into his own face and he was laughing too. He and Roman spent a few more moments smushing chocolate cake and icing into each other's faces, before they stopped, breathlessly, and looked at each other.

"You look disgusting," Roman laughed.

"Yeah, well, you're a mess, too, Princess. In fact, you've got a huge smudge–" Peter moved closer to wipe a smear of icing from under Roman's lip, even though his finger was equally chocolate covered. He laughed. "This is stupid, my hand's covered in icing, I'm making it worse."

"Well, make it better," Roman said, and for a moment Peter looked up at his eyes, which, even though they were still a bit red, were shining brightly green under furrowed, nervous brows.

"Okay," Peter murmured, and reached up to bring his face closer to Roman's, cupping his jaw to hold his face still, and licked the streak of icing right under Roman's bottom lip.

"Mmm, that's tasty," Peter said with a smirk before licking the rest of the skin around Roman's mouth, and then his chocolate-covered lips, and then Roman's hands were gripping his face just as desperately as Peter's were grasping Roman's and they were kissing, sloppy and chocolaty and hot.

Peter's skin was crawling from the pot, desperate for Roman's rough touch, and he didn't have to wait very long to be satisfied. Roman backed him up, still attached at the mouths, until the table was right behind him, and he was pushed to sit on it. As soon as Peter was on the table, Roman pushed his hands up his shirt, pushing them up Peter's bare chest to rub his thumbs over Peter's nipples. Peter bit down on Roman's lip as Roman's hands switched directions and began to unbuckle his pants, reaching into them to grasp at Peter's growing erection.

Roman pushed Peter onto his back, pushing his shirt up his stomach, and pulled Peter's hard cock from his boxers, bending over it. Peter swallowed hard as Roman's hot breath ghosted over the head of his dick, which was throbbing with anticipation. Roman wrapped his lips around the tip like a kiss, and Peter's eyes rolled back into his head as Roman's tongue came forward to lick precome from the slit. He balled his hands, which were still grimy from the chocolate icing, into fists as Roman took Peter's length into his mouth, finally wrapping a fist around the base as he licked the underside of the throbbing cock in his mouth.

Peter came embarrassingly fast. He came with a guttural groan and a shudder, as his come shot into Roman's mouth, which was still moving on his dick. Roman took his mouth off Peter once he was done, licking the tip one last time as he did so. He straightened up, wiping come off his bottom lip, looking at Peter, who was still lying exposed on the table next to the half-destroyed cake.

Peter's brain had shut off for a moment, and only the remembrance that it was still Roman's birthday made him sit up like a gunshot, tucking his dick away into his pants and buckling them. Roman was glancing to the side as if watching for something, although nothing was happening.

"That was – that was something else," Peter said. Roman still didn't look at him, and pursed his lips as he continued glancing over to the foyer.

"It kind of makes me question whether my birthday gift to you was good enough," Peter continued, cautiously. Roman raised his eyebrows to the staircase. "It kind of makes me want to give you a better one."

When Roman still didn't look over, Peter slid off the table to stand right in front of him, and grabbed Roman's face and pulled it towards him. "Will you look at me, for Christ's sake? I'm trying to tell you I want to blow you."

Roman's face lit up in much the same way it did at the prospect of Peter bringing him a birthday gift. But before Peter could laugh at how adorable that hopeful look was on Roman's face, Roman was leaning down and catching his mouth in a kiss, grabbing at the back of Peter's neck. Peter leaned up into it, smiling into the kiss as Roman licked at his teeth, his tongue, his lips, everything.

But Peter remembered his Birthday Mission and quickly dropped to his knees, fumbling to undo Roman's pants and pull them down. His eyes widened when he saw the hard length of Roman's cock, which managed to look at once monstrous and prettily pink.

Peter started as Roman had, wrapping his lips around the tip, licking precome from the slit, but was also quick to wrap a fist around the base and pump as he sucked on the tip. As he took Roman deeper into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks to suck hard, he used his unoccupied hand to reach up and fondle Roman's balls.

Above him, Roman had braced himself on the edge of the table, knuckles going white as Peter took him deeper and deeper into his mouth, swirling his tongue around Roman's cock as best he could, gently touching his balls and more brusquely pumping the base of his cock.

Peter closed his eyes, loving the feeling of Roman's cock in his mouth, and was struck with a sudden inspiration. He let the hand on Roman's balls move away from them, reaching farther and upward until he felt the puckered entrance of Roman's hole. He gently traced the rim, and had just slipped in the tip of his finger when suddenly the table above him was being gripped with white knuckles, Roman's body was going tense, and Roman was coming, hard, into Peter's mouth.

Peter lapped it up just as Roman had, letting Roman's dick fall from his mouth and nuzzling his light pubic hair just once, before the embarrassment set in, before standing up. Meanwhile, Roman, whose cheeks were flushed red, was pulling up his pants and buckling them. When he had gotten them buckled, he looked up to see Peter leaning on the table, feeding himself a chunk of chocolate cake.

"Getting my taste out of your mouth?" Roman asked with a smirk.

"Happy birthday, Princess," Peter replied. "So your party wasn't a total failure after all, was it?"

Roman swiped a finger through the icing and licked it off. "How was it ever a failure?" he asked.

"Well, you know," Peter shrugged. "No one showed up."

Roman laughed. "How many people do you think I invited?"

Peter furrowed his brow. "I dunno. Everyone?"

Roman laughed again, and Peter felt he was missing something. Suddenly, it clicked.

"You only invited me?"

"Well, how many people would you have wanted present for that little gift exchange?" Roman asked with a coy look.

Peter laughed disbelievingly, but it was a good-natured laugh, and he hung his head smilingly. "Okay, okay, your party was a total success."

Roman grinned, chocolate all over his mouth. "Happy birthday to me."


End file.
